You Cannot Save Everyone
by oldacc001
Summary: Ochaco Uraraka is one of the best rescue Heroes there is, saving every civilian she has encountered. Slight IzuOcha, cross-posted on Ao3


Uraraka Ochaco had changed since she had first entered U.A High. At first, she had wanted to become a hero for the sake of her parents. They had helped her so much in her life, and she wanted to repay them any way she could. After starting UA, however, she realized she had a grander ambition than just helping her parents financially.

She wanted to save people.

Once she graduated, Ochaco joined a rescue agency with the hopes that she would be able to help civilians that got caught in the crossfire between Heroes and Villains. In the following months, Uraraka proved herself invaluable, saving countless civilians caught in these titanic struggles. Her Quirk lent itself well to rescue missions, allowing her to move large amounts of debris and float civilians to safety. Additionally, her training at UA gave her both the combat skills and first aid training to defend from Villains and provide care for the injured. In the months that she had been working as a Pro Hero, every person Ochaco saved had lived.

Sometime after she joined the agency, Ochaco was called to respond to an explosion caused by Villains at a nearby office building, where other Heroes were already on their way to try to retain the Villains. Ochaco and her team were tasked with rescuing the civilians who lived in the building. Reports said there weren't many still inside, but around thirty people were still in the building when the explosion occurred.

When she arrived at the scene, Ochaco looked at the disaster. The ten-story building had collapsed into another as it fell sideways, with numerous fires taking place inside of it. The first building's underground parking had also collapsed into itself, opening a sizeable hole on the ground. She saw people being evacuated from the second building, as it was able to remain upright, but the other one was barely being held together, and she knew it would collapse soon.

Ochaco was tasked with rescuing any civilians that were trapped inside the car park. She needed to clear the debris blocking the entrance to allow for the Rescue Heroes to help civilians. She used her Quirk to get everything out of the way allowing the other heroes to enter. It wasn't long before she went inside herself, she quickly descended to the lowermost floor of the car park, where she would search for civilians and work her way up to the upper floors. Her boss had also warned them of the possibility of Villains being in the area underground, as the explosion had originated from there.

It became darker the lower Ochaco went, as the explosion had cut off the lights completely. She turned on her flashlight, but there was still much she couldn't see by the time she had gotten to the lowest floor.

"Hello!" She yelled, "Is anyone there?"

There was silence for a moment, which worried her. It was possible that there weren't any civilians trapped down there, but she was worried about finding herself against a Villain in the dark. She was confident in her abilities, but the limited space caused by all the debris and the darkness put her at a disadvantage.

Ochaco heard a grunt coming from somewhere in the room, she quickly turned towards the direction it came from and beamed her flashlight. Since she was several floors underground, she couldn't hear much at all, except for the occasional rubble falling on the ground or the faint sounds of the fighting above. She didn't even hear any of her team on the floors above, which lead her to believe they were already busy extracting civilians nearest to the ground.

"Is someone there?" She asked the darkness, trying to see if she could recognize any human shapes with her flashlight.

"H-Here..." Ochaco heard a weak voice say towards her, "Over here."

She gasped as she saw a bloodied hand rise from underneath a pile of debris. She quickly made her way towards it and started using her Quirk to remove all of the concrete that had been trapping the civilian.

She saw a young man, who could not have been older than her, staring at her, the flashlight lighting his face up to reveal his features. His green eyes recoiled from the flashlight, his hair was filled with dust, but Ochaco realized it was also green.

"A-Are you..." The young man began to ask, making Ochaco come back to her senses, "Pro Hero Uravity?"

Ochaco was completely caught off guard by the question. She thought that he would be relieved from no longer being trapped, or at least be too weak to notice what was going on.

"Yeah," She answered, still puzzled, "It's me."

"Woah..." He said, his face lighting up even in the situation he found himself.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, ready to administer any first aid if needed.

"N-Not badly I think," She felt him fidget a little below her, "My arm just hurts a little."

She saw a long gash on his forearm and quickly put a bandage around it. It wasn't anything too serious, but she still needed to get him to a doctor, in case there was a case of internal bleeding she couldn't see.

"Here," Ochaco said, offering him her hand, "Let me help you up."

"T-Thanks," He responded, slowly getting up, "I think I can walk."

"Good," She smiled at him, "Now let's get you out of here, okay?"

He nodded back, a smile across his face. Ochaco wondered why he was so excited, considering their current situation. They still needed to walk several floors up, not to mention the possibility of Villains along the way. They started walking towards the ramp that led to the floor above, with Ochaco putting an arm around him for support.

"What's your name?" She asked. It was usual for her to make small talk with civilians that weren't too badly injured, as it helped them calm down.

"M-Me?" He asked, then finally processing the question, "Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Nice to meet you Midoriya," She smiled at him, "I'm Uravity as you said, but my name is Uraraka Ochaco."

"Nice to meet you..." He paused for a bit, "U-Uraraka."

There was something she found curious about him. She had been working as a Hero for some months, but she still thought she was relatively unknown to the public eye. Especially considering that she would not be shown as much in the news as the Heroes who engaged the villains did.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, hoping that the question wasn't too invasive.

"Oh, um," He thought about it, becoming slightly embarrassed, "I just really like Heroes, so I know most of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I write about them too."

"Like, for the news?"

"No, just for myself."

Ochaco noticed how Izuku was blushing a deep shade of red, he probably didn't share that a lot. She couldn't help but smile at him though.

"That's really cool!" She told him, causing him to look at her surprised.

"R-Really?" He was so confused by her reaction, he wasn't sure it was real.

"Yup!"

"Oh," He looked down again, but Ochaco noticed a small smile on his lips, "Thank you."

They moved together in a comfortable silence after that, slowly making their way to the next floor. As they were mere steps from the floor above, Ochaco heard footsteps in front of her. She had been shining her flashlight at a downwards angle to see where they would be stepping. She immediately shone it in front of them, trying to see if the steps belonged to a civilian or a Villain.

As soon as she spotted a dark silhouette, she knew that it most likely wasn't a civilian, as it was trying to conceal itself from Ochaco.

"Who's there?" She asked, moving in front of Izuku to protect him if necessary.

She only heard laughter in return, confirming she was not in front of a civilian. The light coming from her flashlight catching the glint of several metal objects strapped to the silhouette's waist. She tried to think of a plan to save Izuku.

Ochaco was confident in her abilities; she knew she could take him down easily. However, she also knew that her limited range of vision, the lack of knowledge about the Villain and their Quirk, and the presence of an injured civilian put her at a severe disadvantage. Not willing to put Izuku in danger, Ochaco decided to retreat in order to find a more favorable position to fight.

However, before she could act on her decided course of action, another explosion shook the ground they were standing on. The ceiling above them started to crumble and fall, causing Ochaco to be distracted for a moment, and her flashlight to lose its focus on the Villain. He took that as an opportunity and threw out a volley of sharp objects that Ochaco didn't recognize.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed Izuku and dived to the side, just as the ceiling completely collapsed. She activated her quirk on one of the larger falling pieces, but another got past her. It hit the side of her head, causing her to pass out.

* * *

"Miss Uraraka?" Ochaco heard a faint voice, only half-conscious.

"Are you alright?" The same voice asked. She recognized it as Izuku.

She felt something touch her arm, causing her to open her eyes finally.

It was dark, no natural light entered the space. The only light coming from a flashlight on the ground, but it was weaker than it had been before. Ochaco gently got up into a sitting position, her head hurt like it never had. She removed her helmet, as it was pressing against her head. The right side had been completely destroyed by the falling concrete, but it was probably the reason she was still alive. She thanked it silently and then picked up the flashlight.

They were surrounded by debris, trapped in the underground car park. Ochaco tried to use her quirk on the concrete, but an immense weight was on top of it. It occurred to her that the entire building had collapsed on top of the car park. She decided she needed to lift it anyway, but needed to rest beforehand.

"Miss?" She heard Izuku ask, having completely forgotten that he was trapped with her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get myself checked later, but I can function for now."

"Oh, that's good." She heard a sigh of relief coming from Izuku, who was sitting some feet away from her.

"How about you?" She asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I don't know..." He said, trying to get up.

He fell midway, hissing in pain. His hands were clutching his stomach.

"Midoriya?" Ochaco asked, quickly getting by his side.

She turned him over, as he had landed face first when he fell. She slowly examined his head with her flashlight, seeing no blood at all. She continued downward, illuminating everything with her flashlight. When she got to his stomach, she slowly removed Izuku's hands from it.

"Oh no," She said under her breath, "How?"

Izuku's abdomen had been pierced, a hole spurting blood out endlessly.

"Here," Ochaco said, getting a roll of gauze from her bag, "I'm going to apply pressure on it, okay?"

He could only manage a nod before Ochaco pressed the gauze firmly against the wound, causing Izuku to howl in pain. She did not remove the gauze though, as she knew it was necessary.

"Please," He whimpered, "It hurts..."

"I know," She said with compassion as tears formed in her eyes. She could not bear to hear his whimpers of pain, "I'm sorry, but I have to."

Izuku bit his lip; he understood it was necessary. He did not cry out in pain anymore, but Ochaco could still hear him softly whimpering under his breath.

"Hold this for me, okay?" She took Izuku's hand and placed it on top of the gauze, pressing against the wound.

He did as Ochaco asked, the taste of blood filling his mouth as he bit his lip intensely, trying to somehow control the pain. She got morphine from her bag, injecting it into Izuku for him to at least feel less pain. She knew she had to properly dress the wound, and started getting the supplies from her bag.

"Okay," She said, her breathing anxious, "I'm going to dress this and then get you to safety alright?"

"O-Okay," Izuku said, any movement hurting his abdomen.

She needed to get him out, but they were underground, with the weight of an entire building on top of them. Added to Ochaco's injuries, she couldn't rely on her quirk to get them out. She proceeded to dress Izuku's wound, but it proved to be ineffective quickly, as only a few seconds after placing it, it was already a crimson red color.

She placed her hands on top of the bandage, trying to put pressure, but also causing Izuku to tremble in pain.

_"Uravity!" _Ochaco's radio called, _"Where are you?"_

"I'm in the car park!" She said, grabbing the radio from her bag, she had forgotten about it as well, "I'm trapped with a civilian who needs immediate medical assistance !"

_"We'll get to you," _Her boss promised, _"Just sit tight for a bit."_

"Okay!" Ochaco responded, now filled with hope.

Her feeling of hope turned back to dread as she looked back at Izuku, his hands were soaked with blood, and he didn't put pressure on the wound any longer.

"Hey, hey," Ochaco said, placing her hands on top of the dressing covering the wound, "They're coming for us, okay?"

Izuku did not respond, his face was pale and his breathing had slowed down somewhat.

"No, no no no," Ochaco pled, placing him upright, "You just have to stay with me for a bit longer, okay?"

"M-Miss Uravity?" He finally came to his senses, mustering what little strength he had left, "Are you there?"

"I'm here Midoriya, don't worry." She tried to keep the tears inside, tried to appear strong for him.

"I..." He started, turning his head to look at her, "I don't want to..."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, hot tears ran through her face and landed on Izuku. For the first time since becoming a Pro Hero, she felt truly powerless.

"I know," She said, still trying to reassure him, "I'll save you, I promise."

"I've... always..."

"Save your breath, please," She begged him, "Help will be here in no time."

"Wanted to meet a Pro Hero..." He chuckled somehow, wincing with pain at the motion, "Since I was a kid."

"I'll introduce you to everyone!" She promised, "Even the number one Hero!"

"Will you?" Izuku asked her. Normally, his eyes would have lit up at this, but now there was barely any light in them at all.

"I promise."

Izuku started to fall to his side, too weak to keep sitting up. Ochaco grabbed him with one hand and held him close to her.

"You'll be fine, I swear," She said, now mostly to herself, "I'll save you."

"Uh... huh..." Was all he could manage.

He felt incredibly weak, nothing felt real for him anymore. It felt as if he had been drained of all of his energy or motivation.

He felt sleepy, he wasn't able to keep his eyes open for much longer.

_"Midoriya!" _He heard a distant voice, he paid it no attention.

_"Someone help!" _He heard again.

He saw light and several Pro Heroes, but his vision was already failing him completely.

_"I want to save everyone," _He heard close to him, _"Please."_

He smiled, for he had that same dream once before.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks everyone for reading! Also huge thanks to Tmalasia for editing this for me! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
